


CAN´T HELP FALLING IN LOVE

by Ghost_Writer86



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Romance, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer86/pseuds/Ghost_Writer86
Summary: Jessica stanley can´t  help but fall for Bella Swan





	CAN´T HELP FALLING IN LOVE

 Jessica stared at Bella for a long moment as the other girl stared at the Cullen boy.

Don´t get Jessica wrong she knew the Cullen´s were all really attractive but to be honest, they were creepy as well and she had seen the way Edward looked at Bella and it was weird.

And well then was that weird feeling on her stomach, she was pretty sure she was upset because Bella had got Edward´s attention,  but she couldn´t put her finger on if her jealousy  was towards Bella or towards Edwards and that freak her out.

All up to the moment that Bella Swan had walked into Forks High, Jessica was pretty sure she was as straight as they come, but then she had seen the shy girl being followed around by the boys at school trying to get her and Jessica was more than gone.

At first she thought she was annoyed because Bella was taking all the boys attention, but as the days passed she realized that maybe had nothing to do with the dudes and more about the fact that she may had a crush on the girl and of course she started acting mean, because well she couldn´t had a crush on a girl, because according to her grandmother that was wrong.

But as much as she was mean to Bella and seeing how the girl seemed to ignore this and still let her hang out with her and Angela, Jessica found herself falling deeper and now he they were.

After Mike had asked her for the dance and after leaving Bella the night before with Edward, she was still staring at Bella until Angela broke the silence.

“So, what happened last night” she asked in a gossipy voice, Jessica wasn´t sure she wanted to listen but she was damn sure that Angela would find it weird if she didn´t joined so she added “Yeah, what happened with you and golden boy” she frowned at the last sentence, she had never called Edward that, that was the term boys and some girls used because they were jealous of him for getting the object of their affection´s attention.

Bella looked at them and said “Nothing” both Angela and Jessica were surprised by this and once again Angela was the first to speak “oh, I thought, he seemed pretty much into you”, Jessica limited herself to nod.

Bella on her part nodded too and then answered “Well yeah he is interested in me, it´s just I´m not, I´m interested in someone else”, this made both listeners to drop their jaws.

“You aren´t interested in Edward?” Angela asked in disbelief, meanwhile a little part of Jessica made a little victory dance.

“I´m actually not interested in any guy” Bella respond came a little quite, Jessica was surprised, could that be possible she looked at Angela who was just smiling, “so a girl then?” was the question of the taller girl, Bella returned the smile and nodded.

They couldn´t ask more as the bell rang and they went to their classes.

They walked into biology and Bella made her way towards Edward, they seemed friendly enough so it was obvious Edward wasn´t a douche about being rejected.

The next few days passed in a blur but Jessica found herself spending more and more time with Bella, they would go out with their group of friends or just her Angela and Bella at either of their houses, Bella thought still hanged out with the Cullen´s kids.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One afternoon a few weeks before the dance everything came crashing down, Bella left town, the only thing Angela knew and that was because she had gone to Bella´s house to drop a book, was that Bella hated the small town and that she would go back to her house in Phoenix, she had jump into her truck and leave.

Angela had watched Charlie running after his kid but standing at the step that lead to the house as Bella drove away.

The next thing they knew Charlie was the one driving to Phoenix, as Bella had a car accident, to say the least Jessica was a mess but she tried to hide it until one afternoon, her dad sighed as he watched her moving her food around the plate.

“Jessica why don’t you just call her, at this point and for what I know she woke up yesterday” he said, she raised her head so fast that she was dizzy and looked at her mom that just nodded.

“What?” she asked as she stared at her parents.

Her mom smiled and say “Jessica, we know you and to be honest both of us had seen the way you look at Bella whenever you hang out here”.

“Yeah those heart-eyes you give her when you think no one is watching are a dead giveaway of how you feel” her dad said.

Jessica was dumbfounded, had she really being that obvious? And more important her parents were find with it?

She looked at them, they were smiling at her and she asked “You are fine with this, I mean grandma said…” she trailed off.

Her mom was quick to respond “your grandma has her old fashioned ideas, but your dad and I want to see you happy and if that happiness comes in the form of a girl so be it” Jessica couldn´t help it she started crying before standing up and hugging both of her parents before rushing to her room to get her phone and call Bella.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

When Bella returned to Forks, Jessica made sure to spend as much time as she could with her.

“So are you going to the dance?” Jessica asked, she was sitting with Bella´s head laying on her lap, running her finger through brown locks as they watched some silly movie.

“Yeah, Edward will take me, something about me not missing high school experiences or something” the other girl said, Jessica couldn´t help but feel a pang of jealousy, but after all she was going with Mike so she had no right to feel that way and after all  Bella was interested in someone else.

The day of the dance Jessica and Angela got ready together, Bella on her part had been kidnapped by Alice Cullen, who for some reason had winked at Jessica when she had told them she was going to help Bella.

“You really are going all out, don´t you” Angela said as she looked at Jessica, who was checking her make up for the hundred time in the last five minutes.

“It´s a school dance of course I want to look good” Jessica responded, turning to look at Angela who smiled and then walked towards the door before turning around and saying “don´t worry, she loved the dress”.

Jessica´s eyes widened and she followed her friend out she was about to ask what she was talking about when she noticed, Eric, Mike and Angela´s parents were on the living room waiting for them.

When they arrived to the place the dance was taking place she looked around trying to get a glimpse of Bella when she saw her Bella smiled and pointed to her cleavage, smiled and gave her thumbs up, Jessica smiled and blushed, thankfully Bella was far away to see her.

By the time the energy was wagging down, she went outside to the gazebo, she had seen Bella dancing with Edward, laughing with the Cullen kids and dancing with another guy Jessica didn´t recognized at some point she had seen Angela and Alice Cullen talking and pointing at Bella, shaking their heads when they noticed Jessica they smiled and shook their heads before returning to their respective partners.

She sighed as she finally found somewhere to sit and then she noticed the other two people on the place, Bella and Edward were talking, the boy noticed Jessica first, smiled at her and then said something to Bella who turned around and stared at the newcomer,  who limited to wave her hand.

Edward smiled again and walked back inside.

“Did I interrupt something?” Jessica asked, Bella smiled and made her way to her the splint on her leg making it harder for her to walk so Jessica stood up and helped her.

“No, we were just talking about the girl I like” Bella said sitting down next to Jessica and she changed the subject by making a question “How is it going for you?”

“Well Mike is a nice guy, dorky and funny so it has been fun” Jessica said but she wanted to know who was the girl Bella was talking about so she bring back the subject  “So the girl you like is she from here or she is some tall blonde, tanned beauty of Phoenix?”

Bella let out a laugh and shook her head “mmm!  She is more like pale and short, with beautiful blue eyes and she is from Forks” Jessica raised her eyebrows trying to think of anyone  apart of herself that looked like the girl Bella had described, there were like ten other girls that could be that person.

“She came to the dance? Let me guess she is with some dude that doesn´t deserve her, did you told her that you liked her?” she asked so fast that if it wasn´t because Bella was used to her talking a mile a second  she would had missed them.

“Yes she did, she looks beautiful and as far as I know the guy she came with is a pretty decent dude, thought he is dorky” Bella looked at her and Jessica felt like the air had left her lungs.

She turned and stared at a pair of brown eyes and then noticed Bella biting her lip, like she always did when she was nervous or insecure about something “ ´bout  if I have told her, well...” she didn´t got a chance to finish as Jessica´s lips were on her own a second later.

The kiss was sweet and a little clumsy due to Bella´s surprise, but it was perfect, both girls parted with a smile and then jumped when they hear cheering coming from outside the gazebo.

The Cullen’s, Angela, Eric, Tyler and even Mike were standing there smiling and then Alice and Angela said “Finally” before laughing.

Bella turned her attention to Jessica again and smiled “so I guess that if I ask you out on a date you will say yes?”

Jessica had a goofy smile and rested her forehead against Bella´s and said “of course”.

 

 

 

 


End file.
